I found you Mummy
by Forever Cullen
Summary: what if Snow and James had four good years with their daughter before the curse? what if little Emma remember who her parents were and went to find them? sorry bad summary


**I Found You Mummy**

**A/N: this is my first time doing a 'Once upon a time' story, I really love the show and thought I should give it a go. Please let me know what you think **

Snow and James feared the day they would have to part in order to protect their unborn baby girl from the curse and the evil queen.

But when Snow went into labour and there was no attack they know something bad was going to happen and they'll have to send her alone into a strange world.

They tried to look on the bright side of life as Snow and James knew they got to keep their daughter for a little while longer.

They got to be there for her first words, her first steps, the first time she lost a tooth and all the tea parties and teddy bear picnics and listening to her little stories.

For a while they were truly happy and stopped thinking about the curse, they didn't want to waste any moment with their daughter.

But when Little Emma turned 4 everything changed

James had taken his daughter out on a horse rid when she pointed out the purple smoke.

"Look daddy pretty" Emma said pointing towards the smoke

James looked towards where his daughter was pointing and gasped in horror before kicking the horse and racing back to the castle.

"Snow" James yelled carrying Emma into the Castle

"James?" snow whispered scared

"Snow it's time" James said pulling his wife into his arms so he was hugging both of them

"James you need to get her to the wardrobe" Snow replied tears starting to fall

"Daddy? Why mummy sad?" Emma asked as her father ran with her

"Mummy is just scared the mean lady might hurt you baby" James whispered kissing her forehead as he rushed down the hall

But before James could place his little princess into the magical wardrobe one of the evil queens knight's attacked.

"Daddy" Emma cried as she watched her father fight for his life

Snow had heard the sounds of swords and feared she not only lose her daughter but her husband as well

The evil queen smiled as she watched Prince James fall to his knees while his daughter stood crying by her only means of escape.

"Daddy" Emma screamed running over to her father only to be grabbed but the evil queen

"Daddy" Emma cried

"Let her go" James chocked out

"I don't think I will" the evil queen laughed

Emma screamed as the evil queen used her magic to send her daddy flying into the nearest wall

"Daddy? Daddy get up" Emma sobbed

"He can't save you now" the evil queen smiled

"James" Snow screamed as she an into the room and over to her husband

"Mummy" Emma called out

Snow looked up from the body of her husband to find her daughter in the arms of her stepmother

"You failed and now you will pay" the evil queen laughed

"Please, let her go" Snow cried

"Why so she can break my curse, I don't think so. I want you to suffer and never seeing your daughter again is a perfect punishment" The Queen hissed

Emma cried as the room filled with purple smoke the last thing she heard was her mother yelling that they would find each other again.

When little Emma opened her eyes she found herself in the woods

"Mummy? Daddy? Mean lady?" Emma called out looking around herself but found no one

Somehow Emma had been protected from the curse and remembered all of her young fairy tale life and knew that the mean lady had taken her parents and little Emma had to go find them all on her own.

Emma walked around the forest floor before finding herself standing outside Granny's diner, on her little journey she came across many faces she knew but none of them seem to know her and even those it hurt little Emma knew it was not their fault that it was all part of the curse.

"Are you lost dear?" Emma looked up and smiled when she saw Granny

Emma couldn't stop her tears from falling as she told her Granny that she couldn't find her mummy

"Oh dear, don't cry" Granny said picking little Emma up and holding her tightly to her chest

"Come I have some yummy hot chocolate and cookies in the diner and you can tell me what your mummy looks like so we can find her" Granny whispered kissing Emma's head as they walked towards her diner

When they entered the diner Granny place Emma down and sat her in one of the booths before going into the kitchen, Little Emma looked around to see if she could see anyone that could help and smiled as more tears fell when she saw Snow sitting at one of the tables

Emma quickly jumped out of the booth and rushed over to Snow, or Mary-Margaret as she was now knew to the people of storybroke, Emma wrapped her little arms around Mary-Margaret's leg

"I missed you mummy, I was so scared but I was brave like you and daddy" Emma sobbed tightening her little hold on Mary-Margaret's leg

Mary-Margaret couldn't remember her life as Snow white so when little Emma started to cry she couldn't understand why she felt so drawn to the little girl, or why seeing her cry brought tears to her eyes and broke her heart.

"Sweetie" Mary-Margaret said getting little Emma to look up at her

When little Emma looked up at Mary-Margaret, she pulled Emma onto her lap but before she could say anything Emma kissed her cheek.

"I love you mummy" Emma said leaning her head on Mary-Margaret's shoulder

Unknown to everyone in the diner Mary-Margaret was remembering a life forgotten

"Oh my baby, you found me" Snow sobbed hugging her daughter tightly to her chest

"Mummy" Emma smiled throwing her little arms around Snow's neck

Snow held Emma tightly as she got up from her seat and walked out of the diner without looking at anyone

"Where's daddy?" Emma asked once outside

Snow didn't really know how to answer that question, the last time she saw her husband he was lying on the ground dying.

"Daddy was hurt maybe he went to see Doc for his boo boo?" Emma said sweetly

"Aren't you smart baby" Snow smiled and kissed the top of Emma's head

Walking into the hospital Snow ask the doctor if they had anyone matching James but they were of little help so they looked around by themselves, Snow was about to give up when little Emma started jumping up and down in her arms

"Daddy, I see daddy" Emma Creamed pointing to a room in the far corner

Snow couldn't believe their luck; she never thought that it could be this easy. She knew the evil queen would do all with in her power to make sure that they never broke the curse or be a family but her daughter had found them and had made them a family again.

"Is daddy sleeping?" Emma whispered as they entered his room

"Yes sweetie" Snow answered not really sure how to answer

Snow placed Emma on the bed next to James and sat down in the chair next to bed and took his hand, Emma rested her head on his chest.

"I can hear daddy's heart" Emma smiled

"That's good baby" Snow smiled

"Mummy you should kiss daddy, you always kiss daddy and me when we have a boo boo" Emma told her mother

"Awe but I think daddy would like you to kiss him" Snow smiled at how cute her daughter was

"We do it together" Emma asked

"Sure baby" Snow agreed moving to the other side of the bed

"Kiss now" Emma giggled

When both Emma and snow's lips touched James's cheek a burst of magic filled the land and broke the curse

James blinked his eyes open and found himself staring into green eyes

"Mummy it worked" Emma yelled as she looked down into her daddy's eyes

James pulled Emma into his arms coursing her to giggle, Emma moved out of his arms when James pulled Snow into his arms and kissed her passionately

Emma walked over to the window

"Mummy the bad smoke is back" Emma whispered scared

Snow quickly walked over to Emma and picked her up before returning to James's arms, James held onto his family as tight as he could as the smoke filled the room

When they finally opened their eyes they found themselves back in their bedroom in the castle

"Yay my teddy" Emma screamed grabbing it and tell him about how she saved her parents

Snow and James laughed at their daughter before James pulled her into a kiss

"I love you Snow" James whispered when they pulled apart

"I love you charming" Snow smiled

**The End**

**A/N: thank you for reading and please don't forget to review **


End file.
